Everybody's Fool
by Cristaline
Summary: Happens in a world where pd is a movie and all the characters are actors...but what would happen if some of them aren't just like what they seem? T for some moderate cursing and suggestive scenes...


Disclaimer : Bah you know the old tradition I don't own anything, I don't own pdand I don't own the lyrics (comes from Evanescence)and blah blah blah…

Author Note: Hi to you all, it's been a while I know but as a bored girl I felt like writing something. This…thing is pretty special, you'll see this one shot is truly a VERY sarcastic fic, with both sadness and jokes at once, not the kind of mix we truly see a lot…Well it's a songfic with a pretty well known song: Everybody's fool from Evanescence. I think I couldn't find better to describe what's going on in this fic. Just keep in mind that in this story everything that happened in perfect dark is nothing but fiction, it's made like perfect dark was a movie. It's happening straight after the first perfect dark is made and now there's a lil party and crap…Well to avoid confusing everyone even though they're actors they're still all gonna keep the same names. Well anyway, enjoy…

"Yeah I'm really glad this is all over…I was just sooooo tired to be the little caring sister in the shadow! We all know that in real life I'm older and I shag FAAR more guys than she does" commented Velvet in a bitchy manner.

"Indeed you're lucky not to be her sister I bet it would be a pain in the ass haha!" replied Grimshaw while drinking a beer.

"And it's a good thing she's not related to you either, it would be even worse" snickered Jonathan as he was passing by.

"Hey that was mean!"

Joanna stayed silent at her table, watching the rather cheerful people. Indeed, filming that damn movie had been a pain…especially with Velvet that was nothing else than a bitch in the breaks…and let's not forget about Carrington and his tons of…SUGGESTION to the youngest and the sexiest actresses…who were including her of course…

"Heh I'm really pleased we can finally spend all the time we want together!" said Trent as he slapped Velvet's butt.

"Trent! Please not in front of everyone" giggled Velvet.

"YEAH! GET A ROOM! SEROUSLY!" exclaimed Jon as he faked nausea.

"Yes…for once I agree with Jonathan" continued Joanna. She realized that must have been the second or third sentence she said since the beginning of the party.

"Hey bitch! Since when do you talk when you aren't reading out your lines!" asked Velvet.

"Since you make everyone sick you cow" replied Joanna under her breath.

Considering Velvet was extremely caught off guard by the fact that Joanna actually replied something, she couldn't do anything but watch Joanna with an indignant face.

"Wow…congratulation Jo you made the cow shut up" commented Jonathan with a smirk.

"DON'T CALL ME A COW YOU…"

"Come on Velvet let's just go on the balcony for a while mmkay? Seeing a happy couple obviously make them remember they're nothing but lonely people with sexual frustrations, let's get outta here" interrupted Trent as he brought Velvet away.

"Yeah you're right let's show our affection somewhere else" retorted Velvet with a bitchy face.

Joanna and Jonathan couldn't do anything but watch them leave with relief. Silence was the only thing to be heard between them.

"…Mmm well I would gladly stay and have a nice chit chat with miss Perfect but I just remembered I must negotiate some stuff about salary to the staff…see you later" said Jonathan as he left.

Joanna looked at him leave while rolling her eyes. Of course…let's discuss salary with the producers on a party where they weren't even there. That was really one of the worst excuse she heard until now from the people who didn't want to stay with her… Now that she was thinking about it, she didn't understand why she came at that party. She all despise them without an exception and they all fear her. It's just always the same thing…They all look at her from far away with extreme fascination but her impassive attitude make them flee just like she had a contagious illness. What was even worse is that with time they started speaking in her back while she was there. Since she wasn't speaking much, they all seemed to conclude she didn't hear anything of what they were saying…All the opposite…Silent people are always the one with the most sensitive ears…

But the person she despised beyond all of them was herself Even though they considered her more like an object than a human she still had to be so professional and polite with everyone. No wonder why they asked HER to make the role of a perfect spy. She was present in almost all the scenes after all. They needed someone reliable, calm, punctual, inexhaustible, meticulous, obedient…well…just perfect. Some people would consider her naturally cold personality like a flaw but to her it was just the only way to hide her flaws. Yes…she had flaws… They always considered her perfect but in fact she knew she was naturally probably the most imperfect of all.

But now she had enough of it. She was exhausted by all these games. The rude reply she said to Velvet earlier was an evident proof to confirm it. And the pride she felt when she said such things to her was an even bigger proof of her exhaustion. She was just tired to give…she gave everything she got and aside from some money she received so little. In exchange they only asked more of her and gave her even less. And after they would dare to reproach her of never being satisfied…

She was suddenly interrupted in her thoughts by Daniel Carrington who started talking on the stage with a microphone.

"Okay okay now everyone, settle down. We desire to make a speech before you all continue celebrating such a wonderful day. You know it was exhausting for everyone. All the people working on this movie lived very bad but also very good moments! Let's all applaud ourselves for the great job we've done! Such success wouldn't have been possible without everyone's good work.

Everyone warmly applauded at such a speech. It's true they all had good and bad moments. In fact they were all glad this was over, but everyone (except one person) were a bit sad to be over with this.

"Thank you everyone. But I need to specify something. Everyone working on this movie were important, but let's give special thanks to one of the most important person beyond all. For her reliable, calm, punctual, inexhaustible, meticulous, obedient, well…truly perfect attitude whatever were the circumstances, let's all thank Joanna Dark!"

Everyone applauded, but this time, in what we could call a 'polite' way. Most of the people working on the movie were getting a bit sick to hear her name. They all had to thank again the little perfect princess…

Realizing they were all expecting her to go on the stage to give some kind of speech, Joanna stood up with a (not very obvious) surprised face. She didn't expected them to do something like that…Maybe they weren't that bad after all. Just for them she put again her mask of perfection and stood up.

Perfect by nature 

_Icons of self indulgence_

_Just what we all need…_

She suddenly lost confidence after seeing everyone's expression. It wasn't gratefulness that she saw on people's face. They were all exasperated people who were applauding only because they were asked to. Her weak smile faded. Again she felt the exhaustion of her acting…

_More lies about a world that_

_Never was and never will be_

_Have you no shame don't you see me?_

_You know you've got everybody fooled._

She kept walking in all her magnificence. Her emotionless and stunning being made everyone believe she was strong, never did they doubted she was dead inside of her.

_Look here she comes now_

_Bow down and stare in wonder_

_Oh how we love you_

_No flaws when you're pretending_

_But I know she_

_Never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

She finally arrived in front of the stage. She has been careful to go up the stairs with as much grace as possible. She politely kissed Carrington on both cheeks just like they do in the gala on TV. She noticed he tried to receive them as close as possible of his mouth which totally grossed her out. Then again, she kept her icy and oh-so-beautiful face and approached the microphone. Before she could even say a single word, Carrington cut her off.

"And you know what is even more wonderful than that? Rare is planning a sequel called Perfect Dark Zero! Of course Joanna Dark quickly agreed to participate to this next movie!"

A lot of exclamations were heard in the audience.

"Ewww, if they ever do a sequel with that bitch, they can't count on me to deal with her" murmured Velvet under her breath.

"Yay! A prequel! I hope I'll get to be the cool agent and she'll get to be the stupid newbie who knows nothing!" exclaimed Jonathan who didn't know yet he would be disappointed.

"Mmm, I hope they're gonna get a sexier and younger Cassandra De Vries because right now THIS isn't a sexy view" commented Trent.

"Don't you think we already have enough blow up dolls for the female characters? No, I think we need more hot guys. They should make Jonathan look sexier and younger, it would be nice to look at!" exclaimed Cassandra.

Jonathan just looked at her with a petrified face…well…in fact even petrified wasn't a word strong enough to describe his fear toward the older woman.

Joanna just stayed there and didn't move. She just looked like she was frozen in time. What was all the meaning of this? When did they asked her to feature in his movie?

"I'm sorry but I don't think anybody asked me my opinion about this" replied Joanna with a tone that almost showed anger.

"The producers didn't ask you? That's sad…but we're all counting on you and since you're so devoted and reliable and… you accept right?"

Everyone stopped talking when they realized what was going on on the stage. Nothing better than a good reality show. Joanna's anger was now obvious. For just a second she thought they were being nice, but in fact they intended to use her as a tool again…and now without even asking her!

"And what if I refuse?"

"What!" asked Carrington in disbelief.

Joanna didn't reply instantly. She just stared at him with a gaze even colder than a blizzard. No…Nothing mattered anymore…

Without the mask where will you hide? 

_Can't find yourself lost in your lie_

_I know the truth now_

_I know who you are_

_And I don't love you anymore_

"That's right! I have other priorities than being what I'm not!" exclaimed Joanna. For the first time in her life fire could be seen in her eyes.

Carrington seemed to hear a message in his earpiece.

"N-no. This is just a joke. Everyone, Joanna will be part of the next movie and will feature as the cool and perfect spy again with pride! Dear Joanna, such a great comedian, she deserves an Oscar!" exclaimed Carrington who quickly got away from her like to avoid any reply from the usually so obedient girl.

Joanna looked at him with a stare that could kill. She didn't look angry anymore…she was furious.

"NO! I AM NOT ANYBODY'S SLAVE! TELL RARE THEY CAN GO TO HELL!" shouted Joanna in all her fury.

Joanna quickly went down the stage…a bit too quick. She tripped in the stairs and partly ripped her dress apart. She quickly stood up and kept walking.

"Joanna! Wait!" said Carrington as he caught her arm.

"…I thought I was clear…"

"You don't understand! You're gonna make them waste millions! You don't have the choice!"

Joanna's reply didn't come from her mouth but from her fist. Carrington fell on the floor after the impact.

"Next time if you wanna avoid the black eye just tell 'em to speak on their own" replied Joanna as she left the place.

A few bodyguards went to help Carrington while some other tried to run after Joanna.

"What the hell is wrong with her! Not that I'm sad she left though" commented Velvet.

"She's probably just very in lack of sex. She'll get a few guys and after she's gonna come back and beg Rare on her knees" replied Trent.

"I just wonder now who's going to replace her" wondered Cassandra.

Just after this reply a red haired woman climbed on the stage and talked to the micro.

"All of this just sucks! But you know, if you need a new younger and sexier Joanna, you can always hire me! I was Joanna's make up artist and Joanna is my idol! I just do everything like her! And I do everything to look like her!" said the girl with a over excited tone.

"Mmm, a younger and stupider Joanna…with extra boobs in bonus, Rare just told me you are hired" said Carrington as he stood up.

Joanna could hear the girl from outside as she hid from the bodyguard searching to arrest her. She felt totally humiliated by the fact they replaced her so easily…

It was never was and never will be 

_You're not real and you can't save me_

_Somehow now you're everybody's fool…_

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE! SO COOOL!" exclaimed the new Joanna.

"Mmm, an easy girl, that sounds good" commented Trent.

"Why am I so NOT reassured?" asked Velvet to herself

"I hope she's a good comedian because she'll need to pretend she has an IQ two times higher…" commented Jonathan with a disdainful face.

"Why do I already miss the old Joanna?" told Grimshaw to himself

Joanna noticed the guards went to see behind the building if she was there. Now was her chance. She fled from this damned place forever to embrace her freedom. She felt totally stupid to run like that in a ripped dress…She felt like everybody's fool…

But for some reason she never felt so good in her life…

The End 


End file.
